


Anblicke

by aislingde



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Wenn ein lang gehegter Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, dann kann es sein, dass es nicht so klappt, wie man es sich vorgestellt hat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist von 2009   
> Antares wünschte sich beim ficathon_de John/Rodney, John/Rodney/Lorne, John/Lorne; vielleicht etwas zum Thema "Langeweile" und die Bekämpfung derselben?  
> Den Slash habe ich nicht geschafft und Langeweile gab es auch keine ;-)

Evan Lorne würde sich selbst nie als schüchtern bezeichnen. Zumindest nicht bei diesen Dingen. Aber beim Colonel hatte er mehr als zwei Jahre gebraucht, um sich zu überwinden und ihn zu fragen.  
Es war nach dem öffentlichen Filmabend gewesen. Twilight war vorgeführt worden und hatte ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen. Evan wollte grade gehen, als er Sheppard sah.  
Er stand neben McKay und hörte gelangweilt zu als dieser sich angeregt mit Keller unterhielt.  
Als Evan näher kam, bemerkte er, dass der Colonel nicht Teil der Unterhaltung war, sondern fast schon ein Außenstehender. So nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte Sheppard. Dabei rechnete er mit einem energischen ‚Nein!'. Stattdessen grinste der Colonel und meinte „Warum nicht. Ich habe morgen Nachmittag nichts vor. Wo sollen wir uns treffen?"  
„Ich bin vorige Woche in ein neues Quartier umgezogen, Woolsey hat den Wohntrakt der Antiker freigegeben. Es hat einen großen Balkon, auf dem wir ungestört sind." Dabei klang er so unsicher, wie ein Teenager beim ersten Date.  
Sheppard schien das nicht zu merken. Er nickte. „Ist Ihnen 15.00 h recht? Dann sollten wir einige Stunden Ruhe haben. Das Team von Teldy wird erst gegen 19.00 h zurück erwartet."  
„Gerne."  
Sheppard grinste nur, nickte ihm zu und ging, ohne sich von McKay oder Keller zu verabschieden.

 

Der Colonel hatte sich an ihre Verabredung gehalten und war tatsächlich pünktlich gekommen. Er hatte die Couch gesehen, die Evan auf den Balkon geschoben hatte, gelächelt und sich ohne Hemmungen ausgezogen. Dabei hatte er sein Headset auf den kleinen Tisch direkt in seine Reichweite gelegt. Dann sah er Evan mit einem Augenzwinkern an.  
„Wie möchten Sie mich denn haben?"  
Evan schluckte. Der Colonel war ein umwerfender Anblick. Er war sehnig und hatte kein Gramm Fett zu viel. Dabei war er auch nicht zu muskulös. Seine Haut war überall leicht gebräunt. Er entsprach vielleicht nicht dem Schönheitsideal der Griechen, weil er kein muskulöser Jüngling war, aber er war sehr attraktiv.  
Es war besser, einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Sheppard überall gebräunt war.  
„Legen Sie sich einfach auf die Couch und suchen Sie sich eine bequeme Position. Sie werden eine ganze Weile darin verharren müssen, Sir."  
„Ich heiße John. Hier passt das ‚Sir' definitiv nicht hin." Er grinste Evan übermütig an und der konnte nicht anders, als zurück zu lächeln.  
Während Sheppard es sich auf der Couch bequem machte, rückte Lorne die Staffelei zurecht. Er wollte zuerst eine Bleistiftskizze von dem Colonel machen. Dann hatte er genug Ruhe, um mit Farben zu arbeiten. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er Ölfarben verwenden sollte oder nicht. Das würde sich von selbst ergeben, wenn er mit dem Bild soweit war.

 

Nach einer halben Stunde war er am Rande der Verzweiflung. Sheppard konnte einfach nicht still halten. Keine zwei Minuten verbrachte er in einer Pose, dann bewegte er sich wieder.  
Evan wusste, dass es harte Arbeit war, über mehrere Stunden still zu sitzen, wie es die meisten Models konnten, aber war es zu viel verlangt, dass der Colonel wenigstens fünf Minuten ruhig blieb?  
Dabei lächelte Sheppard jedes Mal entschuldigend, wenn er zum Wasserglas griff, einen Ruf über sein Headset beantwortete, ein lästiges Insekt abwehrte oder einfach nur seine Knie strecke.  
Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde gab Evan auf.  
„Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, mache ich noch ein oder zwei Fotos, dann ist Schluss für heute, das Licht ist nicht mehr so gut."  
Die eine Wolke, die gerade die Sonne verdeckte, würde bald vorbei ziehen, aber Evan gab auf. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein lang gehegter Traum, Sheppard zu malen, so endete.  
„Ich bin zu unruhig." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
Evan schaffte es, mit den Achseln zu zucken. „Bei Besprechungen sind Sie noch viel unruhiger ..." Schon wieder biepte Sheppards Headset. Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln nahm er es und empfing den Ruf. Seine Miene wurde sofort ernst.  
„Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten, dann bin ich da."  
Er klemmte das Headset ins Ohr und zog sich hektisch an.

„Es hat in Sektion 3 einen Zwischenfall gegeben. Drei Wissenschaftler haben es geschafft, ihren Rückweg zu fluten."  
„Soll ich mit dem Jumper versuchen, sie von außen zu erreichen?"  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie in Position sind."  
Und damit war Sheppard zur Tür hinaus. Schnell zog Evan seine Jacke an, dann war auch er zur Tür hinaus.  
Ihm war recht, dass sie es gar nicht geschafft hatten, einen zweiten Termin auszumachen.

Fünfzehn Stunden später war der Trubel noch nicht vorbei. Sie hatten die Wissenschaftler innerhalb von fünf Stunden befreien können, aber dann musste Major Teldy und ihr Frauenteam aus einer misslichen Situation gerettet werden.  
Denn auf PX838R6 herrschte akuter Frauenmangel und die Männer weigerten sich, das Team friedlich gehen zu lassen. Sie wollten die Frauen heiraten. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass Major Teldy den stärksten Mann des Dorfes mit einem gezielten Karategriff fällte, konnte sie umstimmen.  
Erst als der Colonel ihnen zu Hilfe eilte und den Dorfbewohnern in langwierigen Verhandlungen klar machte, dass die Frauen weder kochen, noch waschen konnten, brachte die verzweifelten Männer dazu, ihre Meinung zu ändern.  
Während der Gespräche war Evan nicht anwesend. Er steuerte den getarnten Jumper direkt über der Verhandlungshütte und wartete ab – Sheppard hatte ihm Order gegeben, dass er nur eingreifen sollte, wenn die Situation eskalierte.  
Er hatte die Zeit totgeschlagen, indem er in seinem kleinen Notizbuch, das er immer in der Jackentasche trug, Skizzen von der Landschaft unter sich machte. Es war ein karger, aber doch sehr exotischer Planet.

 

So war er nicht halb so erschöpft wie Sheppard, als dieser den Jumper auf den Boden beorderte. Mit Dex, Teyla und den Frauen im Schlepptau betrat er den Jumper und ließ sich kurz darauf schwer auf den Kopilotensitz fallen. Gleichzeitig schloss der Colonel mit einem Gedankenbefehl die Verbindungstür zum hinteren Teil des Jumpers.  
Er stank fürchterlich nach Rauch. Dabei war aber auch noch ein fremdartiger Geruch, den Evan nicht identifizieren konnte.  
„Fragen Sie nicht!" Der Colonel klang erschöpft. „Sie wollen nicht wissen, was für Männer das waren. Sie waren so penetrant und haben immer wieder die Frauen berührt – egal wie oft diese ihnen auf die Finger hauten. Irgendwann hatte Teldy genug und hatte sich schon ihre MP geschnappt, um sie niederzuschießen. Teyla hat es geschafft, sie zu besänftigen und es hat kein Massaker gegeben."  
Ohne auf einen Befehl zu warten, fuhr Even die Rampe ein und startete den Jumper.  
„Stinke ich so?" Sheppard roch an seiner Jacke und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Ja, Sir. Aber das sollte Sie nicht grämen: Rauch hat konservierende Wirkung", fügte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Sie waren schon am Stargate angekommen und er wählte ihre Alphaseite an. Von dort aus würden sie nach Atlantis gehen.  
„Wie viele Stunden habe ich dort verbracht? Neun? Zehn?" Der Colonel runzelte die Stirn. „Ist ja auch egal, es war lange genug, dass das der Gestank porentief eingedrungen ist. Es dauert Tage, bis ich den Geruch wieder loswerde."  
„In meinem Wohntrakt gibt es so etwas Ähnliches wie eine Sauna. Vielleicht hilft das?"  
„Wieso hat mir das keiner gesagt? Ich ziehe auch in den Turm. Sind da noch Räume frei?"  
„So viel ich weiß, stehen noch über die Hälfte aller Wohnungen frei. Sie haben noch die freie Auswahl, Sir!"  
Evan steuerte den Jumper durch das Stargate und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich das Wurmloch hinter ihnen schloss. Keine Pfeile wurden hinter ihnen abgeschossen, niemand hatte versucht, sie am Verlassen des Planeten zu hindern.  
„Dann werde ich mich morgen darum kümmern. Woolsey will bestimmt gleich noch einen Bericht von mir haben."  
„Das können Teldy, Teyla und ich übernehmen. Sie schauen, dass Sie in die Sauna kommen, schließlich haben Sie, seit die Wissenschaftler gerettet werden mussten, nicht mehr geschlafen."  
„Sie etwa?" Sheppard zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich musste weder durch hüfttiefes Wasser waten, noch stundenlange Verhandlungen führen. Woolsey wird es verstehen." Oder es verstehen lernen, versprach sich Evan. Er hatte seine Probleme mit dem Bürokraten, aber das würde er dem Colonel nicht verraten.  
Stattdessen wählte er Atlantis an und wartete auf die Freigabe, dass der Schutzschild gesenkt worden war.

 

Es dauerte eine geschlagene Stunde, bis Woolsey mit ihrem Bericht zufrieden war. Immer wieder presste er seine Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Evan konnte Teldy ansehen, wie sie ihre Geduld verlor und nahe dran war, dem zivilen Leiter von Atlantis an die Gurgel zu gehen. Bevor dies aber passierte, hatte Woolsey ein Einsehen und entließ sie mit der Bitte, einen sehr ausführlichen Bericht zu schreiben.  
Nun war Evan kurz davor auszurasten. Was bitteschön sollte er über stundenlanges Warten im Jumper und gelegentlichen Funkkontakt mit Sheppard schreiben? Er schluckte eine ätzende Bemerkung runter, drehte sich um und ging.   
Woolsey würde sich über ausufernde Landschaftsbeschreibungen sicher sehr freuen.

 

In seinem Quartier holte er sich Bademantel, Schlappen und Handtücher. Ein Saunagang würde ihn hoffentlich soweit entspannen, dass er schlafen konnte.  
Ein Lichtstreif am Horizont ließ Evan auf seine Uhr schauen. Tatsächlich, es war die Morgendämmerung und in drei Stunden würde sein regulärer Dienst beginnen.  
Mit viel Kaffee würde er ihn bestimmt überstehen. Gut, dass die Daedalus erst vor wenigen Tagen Proviant gebracht hatte.

 

In der Sauna war es leer.

 

Nach dem ersten Schwitzgang ging Evan auf den dazugehörigen Balkon und sah auf einer Liege Colonel Sheppard. Er schlief und wirkte friedlich und entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Im Licht der aufsteigenden Sonne und mit dem Hintergrund der anderen Türme, war es ein Anblick, dem Evan nicht widerstehen konnte.  
Er drehte sich um und lief zu seinem Quartier. Dort holte er seinen Skizzenblock und kehrte zurück.

 

Drei Stunden später war er mit der Zeichnung, die er von Sheppard und Atlantis gemacht hatte sehr zufrieden. Der Colonel hatte sich in der ganzen Zeit nur zwei Mal bewegt.


End file.
